wax wings
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Kaneki es un ángel-insecto, al cual el silencio perpetuo le llora, mientras es acompañado por un perfume de cloroformo y sangre coagulada. *¡Feliz (no) cumpleaños Ceci-chan!*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 017\. ¿Amor? [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **Nota:** por su cumple de hace un millón de años (?) esto va dedicado a **Ceci-chan** ; fue difícil escoger una de tus ships faves (porque todas son hermosas) pero me desencanté por esta, espero te guste «3

* * *

 **i–**

 **K** aneki es un ángel-insecto, al cual el silencio perpetuo le llora, mientras es acompañado por un perfume de cloroformo y sangre coagulada. El chico tragedia que ha ha ha ríe comedias por entre los dientes de sal y pimienta que condimentan su carne triste y a medio descoser, esa que él porta por obligación y que se arranca de a tiras en las noches, para devorarla, mordisco a mordisco y ñam-ñam terminar siendo sólo puros huesos truncados de ramas de laberinto de cuatro paredes, esos que bailan al chocar entre sí. Es una danza macabra querido, musita la diosa de lentejuelas purpuras a su oído. Aunque Kaneki prefiere ignorarla deliberadamente porque ya tiene suficiente melancolía tatuada en la piel y él en verdad no desea preocupar a los que le importan. Ni siquiera a ella.

— Hinami-chan —la llama acariciándole los pétalos chamuscados, con las puntas incendiándose en su desesperación (mutua). Hinami lo mira atascada en su verde, ese que se mancha constantemente de rojo porque ha sido arrancada de la tierra que eran los brazos de mamá y pisoteó por error las raíces marchitas de papá y las lágrimas de papel se le escapan de entre los dedos.

(qué lástima, qué lástima, ahí van sus sueños y esperanzas, que vuelan lejos, tan lejos y sin la intención de volver nunca, como despreciándola por ser huérfana y tan voluble).

Kaneki piensa entonces que ella es sencilla de masticar y que tener flores en el estómago no es lo peor que puede sucederle, luego se espanta por el rumbo de sus pensamientos pero.

— Hermanito, puedes comerme, si eso te hace feliz —susurra Hinami, y le toma de las manos podridas. Él no sabe si sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que ella consigue leerlo, igual que esos libros de Takatsuki que tanto les gustan a ambos, o si debe preocuparse por lo que implican sus palabras, esos bichos que pululan por los holanes de su vestido largo y reptan con sus (mil) patas haciéndose camino a la fuerza. Es que ellos buscan construir un nido dentro de las costillas de Hinami y tocar música con éstas. Un himno a la alegría, tal vez, o tal vez no. Quizás una marcha fúnebre es lo más apropiado.

Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero,

pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero

pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero.

 **ii–**

Kaneki la observa y ella le cura las heridas, porque Hinami es un pajarito-flor y con su pico le venda las cicatrices del alma y con sus pétalos le cose los hilos sueltos y con su llanto le anestesia el dolor. —la verdad es que él quiere compartir todo con ella menos su sufrimiento—. Pues Hinami lo quiso, no a primera vista, sino a segunda, cuando corría en los charcos provocados por el mar que caía del cielo, huyendo en busca de ayuda y con sus pulmones hechos pedazos, parecían un rompecabezas y Hinami no consiguió armarlos de nuevo por mucho que lo intentó. Luego.

Él está ahí. Siempre, siempre.

Kaneki le cubre los ojos procurando que no vea el horror de estar con vida, y escucha sus gritos hasta que ambos se duermen debido a estos, pues son una nana maligna y sumamente atenta y considerada con los dos.

— Hermanito, estás muy roto. Déjame arreglarte, no te vayas con mamá y papá a donde no puedo alcanzarte tampoco —suplica queda. Kaneki parece entender qué dice, más se lleva una mano al mentón y con una sonrisa ponzoñosa le jura que no tiene idea de qué está hablando.

 _No me iré a ningún lado Hinami-chan_.

Importa poco que ella lo siga en su misión suicida de mártir heroico, que Banjou-san intente distraerla con nuevos kanjis por aprender y que Tsukiyama le regale acónitos y la llame princesa destinada a salvarse a sí misma.

Piensa Hinami que le encantaría ser capaz de rescatar a Kaneki también (tenerlo entre sus brazos, para aferrarse a él como a un salvavidas, y no estar dispuesta a dejarse vencer por un blanco de cloro más psicótico y menos benevolente que canturreé con maestría, Hi-na-chan). En un futuro no tan distante.

Más parpadea y la imagen se diluye, no queda nada. No queda nadie.

— Hinami-chan, eres el trébol de cuatro hojas de la mala suerte.

 **iii–**

Primero.

Hinami es una niña con sonrisa de mazapán y manos de rosa sin espinas. Tiene un hermanito y una hermanita y los adora con todo su ser, incluso si a veces se encela de hermanita y teme por hermanito y todo se vuelve caos en su cabeza con un corte de cabello disparejo. No obstante desecha esos malos sentimientos porque anhela ser buena y amable y.

— Ellos se quieren mutuamente pero se desprecian a sí mismos, me duele.

Las personas son complicadas de entender, más que los libros.

Después.

Hinami es una niña que debe enfundarse en ropas de adulto cuando se queda sola y la llama la sirena emplumada de aceitunas echadas a perder, dice: acércate dulce pequeña, nuestro árbol es cálido y el hogar que una vez ya perdiste. Ven conmigo y conquistarás reinos imaginarios y tendrás el corazón de un conejo rapaz esquizotípico con el que jugar en tus ratos libres. Y Hinami la sigue, aunque considera que no le interesa en lo más mínimo el corazón de Ayato-kun.

A ella nunca le ha gustado el negro, sólo el blanco.

(Men-ti-ro-sa).

Ahora.

Hinami es una joven que ha florecido para mal. Se baña en el rojo viscoso de los humanos y duerme abrazada al cielo carente de estrellas, ese que usa como manta. Se piensa débil en su fortaleza y sueña con ángeles caídos en desgracia que preparaban con esmero café. Pero esos ya no existen, sólo quedan los muchachos de arcoíris monocromático. Y de repente a Hinami le gusta el gris. Le gusta Haise.

— _Hermanit_ –

Más se calla, y en su lugar se abre los brazos con un par de tijeras. Su sangre desciende sinuosa como una serpiente y se le enreda en las muñecas, el otro extremo huyendo directo a él, para atarse igualmente.

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, es que sigue siendo él, después de todo).

Se le aguan los ojos sin motivo cuando él la defiende de la Parca Blanca. Haise, no Kaneki. Nunca más Kaneki. Excepto que Kaneki vuelve, y no sólo en sí, sino también por ella.

(Le observa blando encontrándose ambos en una cárcel personalizada y dice su nombre: Hinami-chan, y luego, perdona por tardar tanto en regresar contigo). Y ella piensa: eres tan cruel hermanito.

—porque añoro que vivas por mí, no que mueras, y quiero tanto que me toques como a una mujer y no una hermana...—.

No puede evitar propiciarle una cachetada. Más Kaneki no le reprocha, él la mira como avergonzado (como el cordero asesino que es) y la toma de la mano, y le delinea el pulso, y la guía fuera, y ella lo sigue lo sigue lo sigue, como siempre lo ha hecho.

 **iv–**

Porque.

Pum

Pum

(en este mundo  
el amor no tiene color  
sin embargo, nota cuán profundamente  
mi cuerpo está manchado por el tuyo).

Pum

Pum

.

.

.

De repente, tiene los huesos laxos.


End file.
